OliverWestern
OliverWestern (sometimes known as willkrypton1986 or krypton1986) is an awesome user on this wiki, whom is from the UK. He is also a Non Sider. Personal Info He's known for making any spelling/grammar corrections on our articles to make the wiki look clean and tidy, and (as of January 2015) cleaning up any vandalism that appears on this wiki. He's a strong believer in abiding by the rules. GoAnimate Grounded Series *''Main article: OliverWestern (series)'' He created nine episodes as seen in the links below of the Dora gets Grounded series under his real name. Season 2 (consisting of episodes 10, 11, and 12) was made as a transition between Season's 1 (Dora gets Grounded) and 3 (Barnhurst), and was created under the username willkrypton1986; in Episode 11, it's revealed that all the troublemakers in his videos are sent to Barnhurst Prison (a direct reference to Barnhurst Prison of Prisoner Cell Block H), should they choose to misbehave. From Episode 13 (under the name krypton1986), the Grounded series was renamed Barnhurst, and is so far his longest running series to date. It has so far seen four troublemakers get written out of the Grounded series for good (mainly Dora (paroled in Episode 19, rehabilitated in Episode 20), Caillou (cleared in Episode 20), Warren Cook (transferred to Tina Diesel Detention Center in Episode 13), and Barney (killed in the riot in Episode 13)). He is currently planning more episodes. Achievements On Tuesday 13th January 2015, Oliverwestern had successfully deleted two unwanted categories from this wikia, the very two categories that almost got this wikia closed down. On Wednesday 4th February 2015, OliverWestern became an Admin of GoAnimate v2 wiki, given to him by IntellegentAthiest, another admin on that wiki. On Thursday 16th April 2015, OliverWestern officially founded POPFNITV (Program of Protection for Nintendo and ITV), which is so far protecting nineteen Nintendo characters, it should be noted that in his videos, seven of them are living under OliverWestern's care. On Tuesday 28th April 2015, OliverWestern was given Adminship on the GoAnimate Galaxy wiki by the now globally-blocked KingKool720. He was also given the title of Bureaucrat for the said wiki. On Tuesday 12th May 2015, OliverWestern helped Igor the Mii and Friends to get this wiki up and running, after Novazoid had successfully destroyed the GoAnimate v2 wiki. He also earned Bureaucrat status for both the v2 wiki, and this wiki. The Creation of Detention Centre On Sunday 8th March 2015, OliverWestern went AWOL on his blog page, after he saw users discriminating against people with Mental Health Problems using Mental Peoples Homes in their videos, and he even went as far as branding them a disgrace to the wiki. Luckily, he was calmed down by fellow Admin RobbiePwns135 by having the offending page deleted. Biggest Mistake? On the 17th April 2015, OliverWestern had almost gave other users and Admins alike permission to vandalise ALL of Phifedawg's pages, after it was discovered that his photo was stolen, and used, without permission. Don't anger OliverWestern. He does not forgive so easily In the early hours of Wednesday 6th May 2015, OliverWestern was unable to control his anger from the recent hacking incident, and even went as far as telling Novazoid to die! The fact that his userpage got vandalised only made matters worse! Wiki Departures Departure from GoAnimate wiki (a.k.a. GoAnipedia) On Friday 30th January 2015, OliverWestern quit GoAnimate Wikia, after he announced he wanted to send more time on the other GoAnimate wikis. Departure from GoAnimate Extended Wiki On Friday 15th May 2015, OliverWestern announced that he was leaving the GoAnimate v2 wiki. He will leave the wiki on Friday 26th June 2015. On Thursday 4th June 2015, OliverWestern announced that he'll be leaving the Wiki a week earlier than planned. In the early hours of Saturday 6th June 2015 (UK Time), OliverWestern confirmed that he would be splitting his time between this Wiki, and the v2 wiki, after IntellegentATHIEST was globally blocked from Wikia. OliverWestern eventually quit the wiki following a toxic fallout with Jamiem2001, TheChromePerson, Onion Senpai, and KingKool720: the very four users who betrayed him. Other Info He is currently voiced by Simon (as of March 2015). Prior to March 2015, he was voiced by Brian (though some users still use Brian as OliverWestern's voice). After three seasons and twenty six episodes (see videos section below), OliverWestern has put his Grounded series to rest; though he has not ruled out a Season 4 (with the Season 4 premier entitled: Dora and Caillou gets Grounded for Reviving the Barnhurst Inmates). Current Likes and Dislikes Likes Power Rangers, Super Sentai, ITV and ITV Granada, ITV Granada's Mike Hall, ITV's Ben Shephard, ITV's The Krypton Factor, ITV's Ninja Warrior, Nintendo, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Disney, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Scooby Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Freddy Jones, POPTECR, POPFNITV, and Seeing troublemakers getting grounded. Strongly hate with a vengeance Phifedawg Dislikes Noddy, Dora Marquez, Caillou, Barney, Daillou, Bob The Builder, Postman Pat, Warren Cook (due to him hacking into OliverWestern's Facebook account), Scrappy Doo, Flim Flam from Scooby Doo, Teletubbies, ITV Sport's Chris Hall, Freeballing, Troublemakers, Anyone who disrespects the opinions of Mario fans, DylanComedian2014, TigerMario2002, UTTP, VGCP, Rule breakers, Paedophiles, the BBC, Cyberbullying, Seeing fights between Admins, Fred Talbot. Trivia *OliverWestern began using this wiki 10 days after his 28th Birthday (24th September 2014) *He gets upset quite easily if you address Mario fans, or any of the characters from the Super Mario series, as Troublemakers *In the GoAnimate videos, he is the Legal Guardian of Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Toad, and Toadette (affectionately dubbed the Nintendo Gang in his videos) *OliverWestern won't release his anger, unless he sees pictures and articles getting vandalised **He is also quickly angered by bad grammar and spelling, and tends to lose confidence when he makes the errors himself. *He currently has Low Mood Depression Gallery The characters under OliverWestern's care in the GoAnimate videos (including OliverWestern)= OliverWestern.png|OliverWestern Mario Jumping.png|Mario Luigi Jumping.png|Luigi Princess Peach Golf.png|Princess Peach Princess Daisy Golf.png|Princess Daisy Princess Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina 308px-Toad MP10.png|Toad 423px-Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|Toadette Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic Amy the Pink Hedgehog.png|Amy Miles 'Tails' Prower.png|Tails BlazeDecal.png|Blaze Knuckles the Echidna.png|Knuckles Shadow rivals.png|Shadow Ribbion.jpg|Autism Awareness Autism.png|This user has Autism |-|OliverWestern's characters= Mario Gang.png Sonic Gang.png Yoshi Gang.png Toad Gang.png Dr. Mario.png Scooby Doo Gang.png Gym Leaders Kanto.png Gym Leaders Johto.png Gym Leaders Hoenn.png Gym Leaders Sinnoh.png Gym Leaders Unova.png Gym Leaders Kalos.png Sailor Moon Gang.png GoGang1.png List of Gym Leaders and Voices Those in Bold are current Gym Leaders (and those not in Bold are former Gym Leaders) as of Generation VI Kanto *'Brock' (Steve) *'Misty' (Ivy) *'Lt. Surge' (Wiseguy) *'Erika' (Salli) *Koga (Lawrence) *'Janine' (Grace) *'Sabrina' (Kendra) *'Blaine' (Duncan) *'Giovanni' (Brian) *Blue Oak (Eric) Johto *'Falkner' (Eric) *'Bugsy' (Kimberly) *'Whitney' (Kalya) *'Morty' (Diesel) *'Chuck' (Wiseguy) *'Jasmine' (Amy) *'Pryce' (Professor) *'Clair' (Grace) Hoenn *'Roxanne' (Elizabeth) *'Brawly' (Joey) *'Wattson' (Wiseguy) *'Flannery' (Kalya) *'Norman' (Paul) *'Winona' (Kendra) *'Liza and Tate' (Ivy and Young Guy respectively) *Juan (Duncan) *'Wallace' (Simon) Sinnoh *'Roark' (Young Guy) *'Gardenia' (Kendra) *'Maylene' (Kalya) *'Crasher Wake' (Eric) *'Fantina' (Veena) *'Byron' (Wiseguy) *'Candice' (Ivy) *'Volkner' (Brian) Unova *Cilan (Simon) *Chili (Eric) *Cress (Brian) *'Cheren' (Diesel) *Lenora (Kendra) *'Roxie' (Kalya) *'Burgh' (French Guy) *'Elesa' (Amy) *'Clay' (Wiseguy) *'Skyla' (Julie) *Brycen (Lawrence) *'Drayden' (David) *Iris (Kalya) *'Marlon' (Zack) Kalos *'Viola' (Elizabeth) *'Grant' (Dave) *'Korrina' (Julie) *'Ramos' (Professor) *'Clemont' and Bonnie (Joey and Ivy respectively) *'Valerie' (Belle) *'Olympia' (Grace) *'Wulfric' (Wiseguy) List of Characters in OliverWestern's Videos and Voices *Mike Hall (Duncan (1-8) -> Young Guy (9) -> Simon (10-present)) *Ben Shephard (Brian) *William "OliverWestern" Kinsella (Brian/Simon (1-9) -> Simon (9-present)) *Liam Prescott (Brian) *Mario (Brian) *Luigi (Duncan) *Princess Peach (Catherine) *Princess Daisy (Elizabeth) *Princess Rosalina (Amy) *Toad (Ivy) *Toadette (Ivy) *Blue Toad (Ivy) *Yellow Toad (Ivy) *Wario (Diesel) *Waluigi (Dave) *Pauline (Belle) *Dora Marquez (Kalya) *Veena Marquez (Veena) *Cole Marquez (Simon) *Juanita "Abuela" Marquez (Kimberly (1-9) -> Amy (10-present)) *Noddy Smith (David (1-present)/Joey (2-5)) *Caillou Anderson (Joey (1) -> Evil Genius (2-present)) *Daillou Anderson (Evil Genius) *Barney Rex (Diesel) *Postman Patrick Clifton (Dallas (1-5) -> Dave (6-9) -> Paul (10-present)) *Robert "Bob the Builder" Gaffney (Young Guy) *Fred Talbot (Brian) *Chris Hall (Brian) *David Chisnall (Duncan) *Warren Cook (Brian) *Alan Cook (Alan) *Boris Anderson (Brian) *Doris Anderson (Julie) *Joan "The Freak" Ferguson (Grace) *Lizzie Birdsworth (Grace) *Vera Bennett (Grace) *Meg Jackson-Morris (Elizabeth) *Marty Jackson (Brian) *Dennis Cruikshank (Simon) *Dee Dee Desmond (Princess) *Lee Lee Leech (Kendra) *Mee Mee Mason (Salli) *Freddy Jones (Dallas (1-12)/Joey (4) -> Paul (13-present)) *Daphne Blake (Belle (1-9) -> Julie (10-present)) *Velma Dinkley (Ivy) *Norville "Shaggy" Rogers (Steve (1-5) -> Eric (6-present)) *Scooby Doo (Steve) *Scrappy Doo (Wiseguy) *Flim Flam (Young Guy)